


The Wedding Gift

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Kurt considers his first wedding gift





	

The flask was warm in Kurt’s hand, but not as warm as the Chablis in his stomach. He’d sworn off that particular form of poison but here he was again. 

It was different this time; he had a bit more tolerance for alcohol and better understanding of his own limits. Some of them anyway.

It wasn’t being back in Lima, or being overlooked in Glee again that drove him to drink. It wasn’t even April. Not directly. 

The eyeroll, the stubborn set of the jaw and the forward gaze were all standard Blaine responses to something he didn’t want to hear. He was willing enough to accept April’s gift, but her words… No, Blaine didn’t want to hear about divorce. Wouldn’t even think of it.

But he wouldn’t look at Kurt either. Not to offer him a smile or share a laugh. Nothing. 

Nothing.

The next mouthful went down easier and Kurt savored the burn; it hurt less than his thoughts. 

A few months ago, when coffee dates with Adam were becoming whole day, let’s-do-something-crazy dates, Kurt had stayed up late adding notes to his calendar. Today would have been the three month anniversary of the first time Adam convinced Kurt to eat food from a hot dog cart. 

Adam had insisted on all the trimmings, and laughed himself silly when Kurt not only ate the disgusting looking thing, but then admitted to liking it. For the anniversary, Kurt had planned to surprise Adam at his apartment with hot dogs from that same cart and a weekend’s worth of movies he hoped they’d mostly ignore in favor of other activities.

But Adam was gone and Blaine wasn’t answering his phone even though they’d had plans for a movie night.

“Forget it,” Kurt muttered, turning off his phone. He set the flask down and picked up his jacket. “I’m getting a hot dog.”

::end::


End file.
